


you bring the ropes and chains

by virotutis



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Snakes, really dumb, really short, vaguely nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virotutis/pseuds/virotutis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroha just snickers, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Shintaro’s forehead, before letting a few of his snakes slide out of his sleeve and onto Shintaro’s chest, slowly wrapping around his already bound arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you bring the ropes and chains

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on tumblr as shintato like always goddamn theres no reason to keep repeating myself

Shintaro flinches adorably when the first snake starts to slowly slither up his leg, wrapping itself around the limb tight enough to bind him, but not tight enough to cut off blood flow, and he tries to kick Kuroha off of him with his free leg.

Kuroha catches it with a serene smile. “Shintaro! How could you?” he gasps in mock surprise, raising a hand to his mouth to emphasize his fake shock. Shintaro doesn’t exactly look too impressed by his acting skills, giving him a blank stare, so he quickly drops the act, shrugging wordlessly.

Shintaro can’t exactly talk with the gag in his mouth, with all his attempts at speaking only resulting in muffled grunts and groans, or even gesture at what his problem is, with his hands tied behind his back as well, so all he can do is look pointedly down at the snake wrapped around his leg and only hope that Kuroha will understand.

Kuroha understands, of course, but it’s more fun to pretend not to, staring at Shintaro innocently until he gives up, letting out a loud groan and dropping his head back down onto his pillow, staring at his computer.

Kuroha just snickers, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Shintaro’s forehead, before letting a few of his snakes slide out of his sleeve and onto Shintaro’s chest, slowly wrapping around his already bound arms. “If you don’t tell me, then I won’t understand,” he coos, patting Shintaro on the cheek. “Communication is a vital part to any relationship.”

Shintaro gives him a burning glare at that, irritation and anger written into the lines of his face, and Kuroha just snickers even more, peppering his face with more kisses. “Didn’t your mother ever tell you that if you keep making that face, your face will freeze like that?”

While Shintaro tied up and helpless in front of him, unable to call for help and unable to stop Kuroha from doing whatever he wants to him, is an attractive image, it’s a little boring without Shintaro being able to fight back with his words and not as fun when Kuroha can’t kiss him quiet, so Kuroha tugs the gag out of Shintaro’s mouth and throws it over at the wall.

The first thing that Shintaro does when the gag is taken out of his mouth is spit in Kuroha’s face. The second thing he does is let out a loud groan. “God, fucking finally,” he hisses. “That thing was completely disgusting tasting. You should at least wash the damn thing before sticking it in my mouth, asshole.”

Kuroha just shrugs, grabbing Shintaro’s jersey (“Hey, wait, I just washed that!”) to wipe the spit slowly dripping down his cheek. “How rude,” he huffs. “I finally felt nice enough to take the gag out of your mouth, and the first thing you do is spit at me!”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Shintaro drawls sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “Thank you kindly for taking out that disgusting piece of plastic out of my mouth, after you rudely shoved it in while I was in the middle of asking you what the fuck you were doing in my room at two in the morning and how the fuck did you get in.”

Kuroha ignores the latter part of his sentence and gives him a bright smile, making Shintaro squint suspiciously at him. “You’re welcome, my love!” he says, and lets another snake drop down to slither across Shintaro’s collarbone.

“God, fuck!” Shintaro screams, freezing up as the snake flickers out its tongue and touches Shintaro’s neck. “Get your fucking snakes off of me! Get them off now!”

“Tsk, Shintaro,” Kuroha says, shaking his head. “You’re going to wake up your mother and your sister if you keep yelling like this! Do you really want them to walk in on this? A stranger on top of you, with your hands tied up and snakes slithering all over your body and wrapping around you?”

“Would you like them to walk in on me fucking you?” he continues, leaning in to whisper into Shintaro’s ear, feeling the way that he shudders and snickering softly. “Do you want your mother and little sister to walk in on you spread open with my dick inside you, panting and moaning and screaming for me to fuck you harder, touch you more, for me to completely ruin you like I did a few days ago?”

Shintaro doesn’t respond verbally, only taking in a deep, shaky breath and Kuroha pulls away to smile at him. “Good!” he hums, gently cupping Shintaro’s cheek and reaching down to unbutton Shintaro’s pants. “You’re so cute when you’re being obedient, Shintaro! Now, how about we have some fun, then?”


End file.
